COMBAT
'(?.0) COMBAT' A Valid Hit A valid hit is any shot that makes contact and stops or deflects at an angle. Occasionally shots partially meet these requirements but are not valid. The best way to learn what constitutes a good hit is to ask your group's level Master of Judges, but included here is a list of shots that are sometimes questionable. These are just guidelines and you should never attempt to use these rules to cheat your way out of a valid strike. Also remember, that in all situations the Judge’s call is final. '(?.0.1) "Wiggling"' A shot (normally a stab) that misses its initial target and is then jerked back and forth weakly in order to contact your opponent. NOT LEGAL STRIKE '(?.0.2) "Slash Cuts"' A shot that slides along your opponent's person with moderate to heavy force, that is not clearly the result of a missed stab. LEGAL STRIKE '(?.0.3) "Draw Cuts"' A shot that slides along your opponent with little force exerted towards your opponent. This normally happens on a missed stab. Note that a shot that hits your opponent legitimately and then turns into a draw cut will still wound or kill the opponent as per the initial blow. NOT LEGAL STRIKE '(?.0.4) "Whipping"' A shot from a non-hinged weapon that is blocked, but the weapon bends around the block to strike an opponent. These shots are common from exceptionally small weapon cores, or very long weapons, and should not be taken. This is not to be confused with your opponent pivoting or ‘wrapping’ a shot around your block using your weapon as a fulcrum. Whipping only applies when the core of the weapon itself bends around a block, enabling a shot that would have otherwise been stopped. NOT LEGAL STRIKE '(?.1) Hit Locations' '(?.1.1) Head and Neck' Will not count as a hit and is illegal, except for projectiles and magic balls. Deliberately parrying with your head or neck is prohibited. '(?.1.2) Arm' The first hit to the arm will result in the loss of use of that limb–this is known as being wounded. A struck arm must be kept behind your back. A second hit to the wounded arm will result in death. Hand shots count as a hit to the arm unless you are holding a melee weapon or wielding a shield in that hand, in which case it counts as hitting the weapon or shield. Wrists are considered part of the arm, not the hand. '(?.1.3) Leg' A hit to a leg results in the loss of use of that leg–this is also known as being wounded. You must drop to one knee as soon as is feasible and place the wounded knee on the ground. Any following hits to that leg will have no effect. Crawling, dragging oneself and being carried are the only ways to move about with a wounded leg. You may make a short spring at an opponent with your good leg; hopping on your good leg is highly not encouraged. '(?.1.4) Torso' (Includes a person’s shoulders, groin, chest, back, and buttocks) instant death. '(?.1.5) Feet' Do not count as a hit if they are on the ground when struck (exception: magic balls); otherwise they count as a hit to that leg. '(?.2) Combat Notes' *'(?.2.1)' Any two shots to the limbs (except two shots to the same leg) results in death. Example: You are struck in the arm. The arm must then be placed behind your back and is useless. You are then struck again in any limb, including the one behind your back, and die. *''(?.2.2) 'A single shot to a hit location, regardless of weapon type or point value, only counts as one blow to the hit location and any ‘extra’ damage never carries through to another hit location. '''Example: Being struck in the arm with a multi-point Weapon only wounds the arm. The extra damage is ignored.'' *'(?.2.3)' Shots that only strike garb or equipment do not count as a hit unless said items blocked a blow that would have struck a combatant (i.e. garb, equipment, sheathed weapons, etc. are not shields and do not count as armor). *'(?.2.4)' Blows from melee weapons that nick or lightly glance off of a target do not count as hits. Any shot that stops or impacts then deflects at an angle is considered a hit. See also ‘A Valid Shot’ below. *'(?.2.5)' Projectiles that nick or lightly glance still count as hits. *'(?.2.6)' The chain portion of flails, weapon hafts, hilts, hand guards, and courtesy-padded shafts are not legal striking edges and do not count as hits. *'(?.2.7)' Contact with illegal targets stop a shot and pause the action if necessary for your opponent to recover'' (i.e. if you hit your opponent in the face, stop combat until he indicates he is unhurt). A single shot which strikes both an illegal and a legal area simultaneously is not valid. i.e. a shoulder shot that deflects into a head is valid, but a neck shot that also hits part of your shoulder at the same instant is not valid. *'(?.2.8)' Deflections that then strike true on a target are hits, with the exception of shots that deflect off of illegal targets—which do not count. Projectiles, even on deflections, can only deal damage to a single target i.e. a throwing dagger hitting an arm and then deflecting into the chest only wounds the arm, '''it does not affect the chest.' *''(?.2.9) ''If a person is wounded in an arm throwing a shot, or killed, shots they threw into motion before being struck still count as a hit, if they land within a half second of being struck. In the case of a two-handed weapon, the wielder must remove his wounded hand from the weapon within a half second for the shot to count. This should be a clear case of finishing an already thrown shot, meaning that it requires no change of direction and the last action required to finish the shot has already been started prior to being struck. If you have any questions, ask your group Master of Judges. A Judge's call is always final in determining if a shot is in time or late. *'(?.2.10)' Shots that knock aside a parry and then strike the target are hits. *'(?.2.11)' Bounces never count from projectiles or magic balls. *'(?.2.12)' A player who consistently breaks game rules, cheats, causes mundane problems with authorities or safety can be barred from the local group by joint agreement of the Sovereign and either the Chancellor or the Master of Judges of that group. *'(?.2.13)' Players may not wield more than one weapon in a single hand. Firing multiple arrows simultaneously is an exception to this rule. *'(?.2.14)' If you have to think about whether or not a shot was ‘good enough’ to count, it probably was. Always endeavor to have unquestionable honor in the area of calling your own shots. Your peers will respect you and return the favor. *'(?.2.15)' Do not call another person’s shots unless you are a Judge. It is rude and considered in poor form. If you consistently have problems with a player not taking their shots, inform a judge who will deal with them appropriately. '(?.3) Combat with Armor' *'(?.3.1)' Armor is rated on its ability to stop hits. The rating ranges from 1 to 7 points, though some monsters can have more. *'(?.3.12)' Each hit will remove one point of value from the armor hit location. Certain weapons and effects deal more damage to armor as noted in their descriptions. *'(?.3.13)' Damage only applies to the armor on the hit location that was struck. *'(?.3.14)' Armor only protects the area that it covers. Example: You have armor on the front of your leg, but a gap on your thigh, and are struck in the area left open by the gap. You are wounded and the armor itself takes no damage.